Disputa
by maestro jedi
Summary: Pueden unas cuantas frases llevar a europa a el alba de un invierno termo nuclear


El pequeño Peter disfrutaba de su helado de triple sabor, era extraño Arthur le había dado para un helado cuando había entrado a la junta y además le había dejado otro, no es que Arthur no le comprara cosas, o lo maltratara pero generalmente era reacio a comprarle golosinas antes de comer

Bueno mientras Arthur pague – repuso el chico mientras le traía otro helado, a un que a decir verdad no sabia si podría comerse además los helados que le había pagado Berwald, bueno había ocasiones en que decía que era como su papa y que su mama era Tino cosa que ya no ponía tan nervioso al Finlandés, a un que a decir verdad el chico agradecía que le vieran dado un pequeño cuarto donde dormir cuando se peleaba con Arthur por que el mayor se negaba a reconocerlo como nación independiente

No es que odiara a Arthur, es solo que se sentía como Estados unidos, peleando por su independencia contra el poder Imperial Británico, pero si muchos otros pudieron antes que el ganarse el respeto de Arthur Kirkland por que el no

Y bueno Berwald y Tino junto a los demás estados Nórdicos lo habían aceptado como un igual, lo mismo que los hermanos de Arthur La Familia Kirkland, entonces por que nadie lo reconocía políticamente como estado independiente, si se llevaba tan bien con los países del norte de Europa

Peter – se escucho venir de la puerta de la habitación donde se estaba llevando la reunión de La Unión Europea donde países no afiliados habían sido invitados a participar para así poder firmar acuerdos internacionales de intercambio de materias primas y servicios básicos

Boy – exclamo el chico al acercarse a quien lo había llamado

Vamos a casa – repusieron dos voces al mismo tiempo, dejando al pequeño con su helado en la mano completamente desconcertado

¿Cómo que a casa? – repusieron de nuevo las dos voces completamente enojadas

Si como escuchaste a casa – volvieron a repetir

Como oísteis Kirkland – repuso Berwald

Con que derecho dices esas palabras – reclamo el Ingles

Con el derecho que me a dado proteger al chico cuando tu tienes uno de tus arrebatos de alcoholismo - repuso el estado Nórtico

O claro, y criarlo al lado de tu "mujer" es lo mas conveniente para el – dijo el chico con una sonrisa sombría

Al menos nosotros si aceptamos nuestro amor, no como tu y el Francés – reclamo el chico señalando a Francia que en esos momentos salía de la reunión charlando apaciblemente con Antonio

Suficiente Peter toma tus cosas, regresamos a Londres de inmediato – exclamo el mayor al momento que el pequeño agarraba su mochila viéndolo con una cara algo desconcertada

De eso nada, el chico regresa conmigo a Estocolmo – exclamo Berwald

Tu y que ejercito – reclamo el Ingles al ponerse entre el chico y ese sinvergüenza escandinavo, no importándole la diferencia de alturas, suficiente tenia con tenerle miedo a Iván, a un que el era otra cosa, desde que habían empezado a tener mas acercamiento comercial

No necesito a nadie para pelear mis guerras – repuso el chico mientras trataba de hacer a un lado al Kirkland

Suficiente, deje que Peter fuera a visitarlos por que el chico así lo quería y yo no soy un ogro – exclamo el Británico

No eres un ogro, pero fácilmente podrías compararte a Pepe botella – repuso el Sueco

Como osaba ese mal nacido a compararlo con un Francés y más con ese bueno para nada del hermano de napoleón, José primero el usurpador de la corona Borbón en España

Retira lo que dijisteis – exclamo el Ingles

Oblígame – repuso el Sueco

No quiero que esta disputa sin sentido se inicie por que cuestiones mi legalidad como tutor de Sealand – reclamo el Ingles

Si es así, entonces por que el chico pasa tan largos periodos de tiempo en mi casa, incluso ya tiene su propia habitación – contra ataco el sueco

Eso no viene al caso – dijo el Ingles, Peter nunca le había dicho eso, el siempre había creído que se quedaba en algún hotel sueco no en la casa de Berwald

Admítelo Kirkland no conoces al chico – expreso el Sueco al momento de pasar a su lado – vámonos – repuso cuando estuvo junto al chico

Déjalo donde esta – exclamo el Ingles mientras lo jalaba obligando al sueco a caer sobre el piso

Como te atreves – reclamo el Sueco

Lo mismo debería preguntarte yo a ti bárbaro – contra ataco el Británico

O claro bárbaro, como nosotros no estuvimos lamiéndole las sandalias a Roma nos llaman bárbaros – repuso el Sueco

En ese momento la sala estaba llenándose de expectativa, los respectivos hermanos de los dos involucrados estaban presentes, viendo con recelos a los otros, era extraño la habitación se había tornado tensa, incluso los italianos y el griego que siempre estaban en las nubes acompañando al español se mantenían atentos

No son mas que la escoria de Europa – exclamo el chico británico

Y ustedes los desperdicios de la cultura mediterránea – gruño el sueco

No te volverás acercar a Peter – repuso el ingles dándose la vuelta

No tienes derecho a negarme la visita a mi "hijo" – dijo el Sueco

Tu hijo – grito enojado el Ingles mientras se daba la vuelta

Si mi "hijo" – repuso el Sueco con una sonrisa

El es británico de nacimiento, un Kirkland de nacimiento, nació en territorio ingles es lógico que sea ingles, no vengas con tus estupideces – gruño el británico

A un así siempre le has negado su reconocimiento oficial – exclamo el Sueco

Es por su propio bien y tu lo sabes – grito el Ingles

Su propio bien o el tuyo – repuso el Sueco

El bien comunitario de la familia esta por encima del bien personal – dijo el Ingles

Ya veo con razón los Kirkland se tratan de matar desde hace tanto tiempo, es por eso que Patric se separo para formar la nación de Irlanda – replico el Sueco

O claro échanos en cara nuestras propias disputas, pero ustedes no se quedan tan atrás, ninguno de ustedes ayudo a Noruega o Dinamarca cuando los nazis las invadieron, o a Finlandia cuando el ejercito rojo la ataco valla familia – repuso el Ingles

Con mi familia no te metas – grito el Sueco al momento de darle un golpe en la mejilla, odiaba que alguien le recordara el sufrimiento de su familia en los últimos años

Suficiente, si quieres a Peter lucha por el - repuso el ingles arrancándose el traje de etiqueta, dejando ver su uniforme militar, no por nada el lema de su familia rezaba, la anticipación es la mejor arma

Eso haré – repuso el Sueco haciendo lo mismo

Arthur no luchara solo – se escucho una voz dentro de las demás naciones, al momento que cuatro personas se acercaba al chico Ingles

Cierto los kirkland desde hace mucho que luchamos bajo la misma bandera – grito el Escoses

Además insultantes el honor familia – repuso el Gales

Y nuestra unidad – exclamaron al mismo tiempo los gemelos Irlanda, esta bien se habían separado pero eso no significaba que en el fondo no se siguieran considerando familia

Lo mismo decimos – repusieron los demás estados Nórdicos

Entonces así será bárbaros – repusieron los Kirkland

Si lame suelas – respondieron los Nórdicos

Ahí ante los ojos de todos estaba por empezar la primera guerra del norte, prácticamente todos los estados del norte de Europa excluyendo a los Bálticos y a Rusia, estaban a punto de romperse la cara, se veía el enojo creciente en los ojos de todos los involucrados, además de eso se empezaba a ver que la sala se estaba dividiendo en dos, esa guerra fácilmente podría arrastrar a Europa a un invierno nuclear

Por un lado Portugal y Francia se habían alineado detrás de los Kirkland, del mismo modo que los Bálticos detrás de los Nórdicos, lo que ocasiono que poco a poco se fuera dividiendo la sala en dos bandos, el problema era rusia que no sabia por que lado inclinarse, podría favorecer a sus vecinos, pero Arthur y Francis lo estaban ayudando gigantescamente a mejorar sus tecnología, además sabia que si esto crecía los Kirkland era los que mas ayuda internacional probablemente obtuvieran no por nada, Arthur tenia "hijos o hermanos menores" por todo el globo, cinco mínimo con capacidad termo nuclear

¿Iván? – repuso una pequeña voz mientras lo tomaba de la mano, lo que ocasiono que el gigante ruso se sobre cogiera, eran pocas las personas que lo tocaban de esa manera, después de todo el era casi un terror viviente, y no se refería a su historia o al general invierno, con esa pequeña sonrisa siempre eterna

Algunos minutos después

Será mejor que se rindan – repusieron los Kirkland

O que llamaran al bueno para nada de Alfred – exclamaron los Nórdicos

No necesitamos al emancipado para vencerlos – gruñeron los Kirkland

Estuvieron a unos segundos de soltar los primeros golpes, al instante que una poderosa voz, se escucho en la sala haciendo que todos los presentes se quedaran estáticos, esa voz, esa voz

Calmados – gruño el gigante ruso, haciendo que todos se quedaran estáticos, sin no se incluye los temblores involuntarios de los Bálticos que estaban al borde del colapso siendo los únicos que conocían el carácter de ese sonriente gigante

¿Que es lo que quiere Iván? – gruño el Ingles

¿Si que quieres?- repuso Berwald

Simplemente que escuchen al pequeño – exclamo con su delicada sonrisa adornando su cara

¿Peter? – dijeron los dos mayores viendo al objeto de la disputa al lado de Rusia

Así es están a punto de llevar a el mundo a un caos, y no han escuchado la opinión del pequeño – dijo el ruso al momento de darle una pequeña palmada al chico, delicada para el, algo brusca para el pequeño, pero era obvio la gigantesca diferencia de tamaños

Y bien – repusieron los dos estados viendo con ojos de intriga al menor

Bueno yo – exclamo el pequeño al borde del colapso el no estaba preparado para algo así, era obvio, ahora sentía como si hubiera envejecido demasiado rápido, sentía que se iba a desmayar, cuando una mano se poso en su hombro

Conserva la calma, no muerden – susurro el ruso, mostrando esa delicada sonrisa, era extraño Arthur siempre decía que Iván era un buen aliado cuando no pretendía que todos formaran uno con el, mientras los estados nórdicos, no tenían tan buenos recuerdos del ruso, en especial los bálticos

No quiero que pelen – repuso el pequeño casi al borde de las lagrimas

¿Peter? – exclamaron los dos mayores mientras se acercaban

No se acerquen, no ven lo que hacen, arruinan mi vida, como quieren que me sienta al verlos a punto de romper su unión por algo tan trivial como con quien prefiero vivir – repuso el pequeño mientras trataba de no llorar

Eso no es trivial – gruñeron los dos mientras se ponían a su altura

Si es trivial para mi – exclamo el pequeño

¿Explícate? – preguntaron los dos rubios

Que si es trivial, hasta hace unas horas podía ir y venir de Londres a Estocolmo a mi antojo yo era un ciudadano de la nueva europa, una europa libre de guerras y intrigas, seré el mas joven pero a un así, adoro esta tierra, el pasar tiempo con William en escocia mientras practicamos la pesca de la trucha en algún rió de corrientes frías en las tierras altas, o mientras recorro con Tino los gigantescos bosques sin fin de Finlandia – exclamo el pequeño

¿Peter? – dijeron los dos

Déjenme terminar, o el recorrer los castillos de irlanda con los gemelos, jugando a encontrar la olla de oro, o navegar con Dinamarca y Noruega por el mar del norte desde Olso a Edimburgo, o pasar tiempo con todos ustedes – repuso el pequeño al momento de caer al suelo, que le importaba que lo vieran llorar, era el mas pequeño el mas susceptible y además no lo reconocían como nación, entonces de que servia seguir fingiendo – No me quieten mi felicidad – fue lo único que pudo exclamar al momento de soltar completamente el llanto

La sala se quedo completamente en silencio solo entrecortada por los pequeños sollozos del pequeño, el cual parecía estar llorando a todo vapor, a un que tratando de disimularlo bastante bien

Somos unos monstruo – repuso el francés

Peor que eso unos ancianos – reclamo austriaco

Cierto seguimos viviendo en la edad media – dijo el alemán

Es mejor que pensemos en el bienestar del pequeño – repuso el Ingles al momento de agacharse a recogerlo, mientras el pequeño sin mucho esfuerzo se aferro a el

Será mejor que lo lleves a tu casa – repuso Berwald mientras sentía como el corazón se le partía a la mitad

La próxima semana, el pasara unos días en la tuya – susurro el ingles con una ligera sonrisa

Gracias - fue lo único que pudo decir el sueco, al momento de ver alegarse al británico rodeado de su familia, la cual trataba por todos los medios de encontentar al pequeño, el cual seguía sollozando delicadamente, incluso los dos gemelos irlanda se veían serios en esa tarea, a un que eso de darle cinco ollas de oro si dejaba de llorar era demasiado a su justo, si seguían así le darían todo el oro irlandés antes que Peter dejara de llorar

Hicisteis lo correcto – repuso Tino mientras se acercaba a Berwald

Espero que si, amor espero que si – exclamo mientras le daba un pequeño beso en su mejilla

Fin

Bueno espero que les aya gustado mi fanfics, era una idea que traía en la mente, ver la lucha por el pequeño peter, este verlo de aquí para aya bueno, es difícil, a un que se ha visto que Arthur lo quiere muchísimo, también se avisto que el pequeño adora a a Berwald y Tino

Comentarios, quejas sugerencias de mi siguiente fanfics, dejen un rewiens, sin mas me retiro que la fuerza los acompañe

PC: se que hacer a Iván de esa forma tan civilizada va un poco con la imagen que todos tiene de el, pero admítanlo cuando no deja que su cleptomanía se apodere de el con todo para mi, es bastante agradable incluso un gran camarada


End file.
